


Чего хочу я от тебя (What I want from you)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Merlock, Pirate John Watson, mermaid sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Мерлок по мотивам диснеевской "Русалочки". Шерлок-тритон, Джон - врач на пиратском корабле. Хэппиэнд с небольшой оговоркой.





	Чего хочу я от тебя (What I want from you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I want from you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485760) by [emmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahogany/pseuds/emmahogany). 



Никто и никогда не сопротивлялся его песне.

Он был лучшим. Его бархатный баритон заманивал любую желанную душу в воду. Никто не мог устоять перед ним — ни мужчина, ни женщина, ни ребенок. Если он выбирал жертву, ее судьба была решена. Решена с той самой секунды, когда он начинал петь свою песнь.

Его голос был прекрасен. Его голос нес смерть.

Были и те, кто боролись, но никто не мог по-настоящему _противиться_ его песне.

Пока не появился _он_.

***

Шерлока всегда привлекали пираты. Его брат-король (или королева, как любил говорить Шерлок) Майкрофт вечно твердил, что это опасно, но брат был невыносимым говнюком, просто завидовавшим тому, что песнь Шерлока была лучше его собственной.

У каждого был свой типаж. Его типажом были пираты. Он зачаровал многих разных людей, но пираты всегда заставляли его испытывать особый трепет. Они были немного более настороженными, немного более суеверными, их было сложнее заманить, и это делало охоту более увлекательной и менее скучной.

Борьба делала вкус победы слаще.

***

Когда Шерлок увидел _его_ впервые, он почти не обратил внимания, нацелившись на красивого пиратского капитана. Серебристые волосы, загорелая кожа. Все почти удалось — капитан был готов прыгнуть в воду, но вдруг руку жертвы удержала другая рука.

Шерлок перестал петь. Чары рассеялись.

— Остановись, капитан.

Человек потряс головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Джон?

— Ты почти прыгнул, — обеспокоенно ответил мужчина. — Это воды русалок, надо быть осторожнее, Грег.

Человек по имени Джон смотрел в море.

Этот мужчина был красив, заметил Шерлок — светловолосый, мускулистый, даже более красивый, чем капитан.

— Тебе нужно поспать, Грег. Приказываю как врач.

— Слушаюсь, доктор Ватсон, — усмехнулся капитан, и оба исчезли из виду.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Это будет _весело_. Долго у него не было добычи, способной сопротивляться.

***

Он предполагал, что это будет весело. Он не предполагал, что все сложится по-иному.

Шерлок был сбит с толку. Кем был этот человек? Этот, казалось бы, обычный человек, который мог противостоять самому прекрасному голосу океана?

Джон приходил каждую ночь. Один. Будто ждал его.

Каждую ночь Шерлок пел. Самые соблазнительные песни, которые знал.

И они не действовали.

Прошла неделя. Семь ночей. Похоже, человек насмехался над ним. Он даже слушал. Он слушал все песни, и ему нравилось!

Но песни его не манили.

После седьмой неудачной попытки Шерлок плюнул на пение и просто решил понаблюдать. Джон вечером, как обычно, пришел на нос корабля и устремил взгляд в море, сверкающее в свете звезд. В ту ночь Шерлок не пел.

Джон пришел в замешательство. Когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, на лице его было написано странное разочарование. Возможно, он не был таким бесчувственным, как показалось.

***

Это превратилось в одержимость — Шерлок решил, что этот человек принадлежит ему. Каждую ночь он подплывал к кораблю и пел. Иногда счастливо, иногда сладко, иногда проникновенно. Джон был потрясен песнями, иногда даже плакал.

Чем больше ночей это продолжалось, тем больше этот человек интересовал и очаровывал Шерлока.

Джон Ватсон был… уникальным.

Врач на пиратском корабле. Самый верный и добрый человек, которого можно было себе представить. Но не только. Шерлок был свидетелем нескольких стычек с врагом — в глазах доктора сверкала решимость. Не дрогнувшей рукой он послал пулю в голову того, кто собирался убить капитана. Его движения были выверены, сам он был смертельно опасен.

Шерлок возжелал этого человека еще сильнее.

***

Он так и не понял, когда Джон начал с ним разговаривать. Сначала были несколько предложений, которые превратились в настоящие беседы.

И впервые в жизни Шерлок слушал.

***

Конечно, его отлучки не остались незамеченными.

— Он, наверное, особенный, — размышлял Мориарти, — если так надолго привлек твое внимание. — Длинный черный хвост тритона покачивался в потоках воды — зловещее впечатляющее зрелище, по-своему красивое.

— Как ты думаешь, я мог бы заманить его, Шерлок? Он сможет мне сопротивляться?

— Он мой, — зарычал Шерлок. — Держись от него подальше!

Мориарти усмехнулся, принимая вызов, и начал петь. На мгновение Шерлок испугался, что Джон прыгнет в море, зачарованный пением Мориарти.

Джон пришел в замешательство. Показалось даже, что он вошел в транс. Он поставил было ногу на борт корабля, но потом фыркнул.

— Ты не он, — Джон улыбнулся, — я не знаю, кто ты, но ты не он! И, позволь заметить, он поет красивее. Твоя песнь не подействует, ты меня не получишь!

Мориарти удивился, Шерлок воссиял самодовольством.

***

В ту ночь Шерлок думал.

Он ведь испугался не того, что Мориарти окажется лучше. Он испугался, что Джон прыгнет в море и умрет.

Ему не хотелось думать о том, что это значит.

***

Он попытался отстраниться от этих мыслей.

Попытался.

Не смог.

***

Часы не были особенными и даже золотыми. Часы Джона. Шерлок изучил их — крошечный часовой механизм.

Джон потерял их в скандальной потасовке. Ремешок порвался, и часы упали в море.

И вот Шерлок стал их обладателем. Ремешок был испорчен, но сами часы не пострадали.

***

Джон недоверчиво рассмеялся, увидев на носу корабля свои часы с новым ремешком из рыбьей кожи, и этот смех стал Шерлоку наградой. «Спасибо», произнесенное шепотом, наполнило его грудь трепетом.

***

Маленькие подарки стали большими подарками. Трепет в груди становился все более желанным. Песни стали более личными. Искренними.

Игра перестала быть игрой.

***

Когда Джон Ватсон, наконец, оказался в морской воде, это случилось не по вине Шерлока. Жизнь пирата опасна. Как бы ни был хорош Джон, настал момент поражения.

Желание крови — странная вещь. Потребность. То, что ползает под кожей. Зуд, который нужно почесать. Инстинкт. Как только Джон ударился о воду, инстинкт победил. Все разговоры, все улыбки, все было забыто.

Инстинкт остался.

_Мой._

Шерлок впервые за многие годы проявил свою сущность. Глаза потемнели и наполнились желанием. Джон смотрел на него и улыбался.

— Это ты, да?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — прошептал Джон хрипло.

— Шерлок.

Он осторожно взял Джона на руки и нырнул. Джон не сопротивлялся.

***

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Глаза его, яркие, как море, закрылись. Тело стало неподвижным.

— Тебе удалось, наконец, — к ним лениво плыл Мориарти. — Мои поздравления.

— Не моя заслуга, — сказал Шерлок, не отрывая глаз от Джона. — Он так и не пришел ко мне, мой голос не смог его зачаровать. Он был сильнее меня, сильнее всех. — Нежно и бережно тритон погладил Джона по лицу, — он победил.

— О, Шерлок! — Мориарти оскалился. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты окажешься в их числе.

— В их числе?

— Тех, кто влюбляется.

Шерлок хотел возразить, отчаянно хотел, но не смог. Потому что каким-то образом Джон Ватсон пронзил его в самое сердце, и это могло быть названо только любовью.

— Ты знаешь, как вернуть его к жизни, так сделай это! Преврати его в существо морское!

— Превратить его в тритона?

— Да, это сложно, есть некоторый риск, но я знаю теорию.

Это прозвучало нарочито беспечно. И опасно. Магия на крови была сложной. Сменить вид? Огромный риск! Но если кто-то и был способен на подобное, только Мориарти. Шерлок не сомневался.

— Ты можешь сделать это!

Не вопрос, требование.

— Ах-ах! За просьбой всегда следует вопрос цены, Шерлок.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Мориарти оскалился шире.

— Разве ты не догадался?

***

Джон был красив. Его коричневый хвост сиял золотом на солнце. Майкрофт, разумеется, пришел в ярость (Шерлок, что ты натворил?).

Оно того стоило. Джон того стоил!

Джон никогда больше не услышит его голоса, никто не услышит его голоса, но все было прекрасно!

Не было в мире того, чего Шерлок не сделал бы для Джона Ватсона!


End file.
